Sari Sumdac
Sari Sumdac (サリ・サムダック, Sari Samudakku), the techno-organic daughter of robotics genius Isaac Sumdac, used to not get out much. She spent all her time within her father's laboratories, receiving her education from robots. Despite this, she doesn't seem like a shut-in. She's curious, excitable, adventurous, and knows that crying can sometimes get her what she wants. She's just never known what it's like to be around other kids. Fortunately, she has Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Beast Boy to help with that, and she claims that 'Bee is the best friend she's ever had. In fact, she's become very possessive of all her robotic friends. It was believed that Sari was a normal human, until it was revealed that she was made from a protoform and her father's DNA. Hence, the AllSpark viewed her with great regard, bestowing upon her a key with miraculous powers (though her guardian, the robotic dog Sparkplug), thought it was just another chew toy). Since discovering her true origin, she has absorbed the power of her AllSpark-powered Key to gain Cybertronian abilities such as enhanced strength, speed, and the ability to create destructive spheres of energy with her hands, as well as the ability to transform into an armored form with a huge selection of weapons. She also owns a scooter which can transform into a jet pack. Appearance :Voice actor: Tara Strong (English), Satomi Akesaka (Japanese) Although Sari is one hundred percent human, she’s an “honorary” Autobot. As the adopted daughter of robotics magnate Isaac Sumdac, Sari lived a sheltered life until she met the Autobots. Obsessed by his work, Sumdac had little time for Sari growing up. As a result, she was raised largely by his domestic robot drones, whom little Sari came to love as deeply as any parent, nanny, teddy bear and/or imaginary friend. Sari is also integral to the survival of the Autobots. When they first awakened on Earth, the AllSpark scanned for technology that would allow the Autobots to blend in with their environment. But it scanned something else first: an organic life form—specifically, a pre-pubescent girl who was hanging around her father’s robotics factory. Call it an accident or call it destiny, but the AllSpark projected part of itself onto Sari in the form of the Key. Wearing it on a chain around her neck, Sari can use the Key to absorb the AllSpark energy and store it like a battery, providing an emergency power supply and healing source for the Autobots in battle. It also provides Sari with an almost psychic connection to the Autobots. She can sense when they’re in danger and when Decepticons are near. Sari acts as the unofficial ambassador to the planet Earth for the Autobots, cluing them in on such alien concepts as junk food, school, sleep, popularity, shopping, belching contests, fashion and the dreaded tow away zones. After discovering that she is a techno-organic Transformer, her alternate modes are Human/Cybertronian hybrid Techno-organic being (with a robotic armored/cybernetic form). Attributes: Gallery File:Sari_teenager.jpg|Sari, after upgrading herself into a teenager. File:Sari_transformer.jpg|Teenage Sari in robotic armored/cybernetic form. Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Autobots *Team Prime **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Prowl **Ratchet **Omega Supreme *Arcee *Carmine Fanzone *Dinobots **Grimlock **Swoop **Snarl *Wreck-Gar *Zadavia *Teen Titans **Robin **Starfire **Raven **Cyborg **Beast Boy *Titans East **Bumble Bee **Speedy **Aqualad **Más y Menos *Titans North **Red Star **Argent **Kole **Gnarrk **Wonder Girl *Titans West **Bushido **Bobby **Melvin **Timmy Tantrum **Teether *Titans South **Pantha **Wildebeest **Hot Spot **Herald **Jericho *Honorary Titans **Kid Flash **Killowat **Lightning **Ravager **Thunder **Tramm *Cybertron Elite Gard *Ultra Magnus *Sentinel Prime *Jazz *Blurr *Safeguard **Jetfire **Jetstorm Family *Isaac Sumdac (adoptive father) *Darius Sumdac (adoptive uncle) *unknown creator Neutral *Porter C. Powell *Darius Sumdac *Blackarachnia *Red X *Soto *Terra *Jinx *Wasp *Constructicons **Dirt Boss **Mixmaster **Scrapper Rivals Enemies *Scraplets *Oil Slick *Lockdown *Decepticons **Megatron **Shockwave **Blitzwing **Lugnut **Soundwave **Knock Out **Crusher **Swindle *Seekers **Starscream **Thundercracker **Dirge **Thrust **Sunstorm **Ramjet **Skywarp **Slipstream *Warrior Seekers **Skyquake **Dreadwing *Human Villans *Angry Archer *Meltdown *Colossus Rhodes *Meltdown's Experiments *Nanosec *Professor Princess *Headmaster *Master Disaster *Slo-Mo *Dreadscar *Blackfire *Ternion **Plasmus **Overload **Cinderblock *Mumbo Jumbo *Dr. Light *Trigon *Puppet King *Trident *Mad Mod *Warp *Atlas *Control Freak *Killer Moth *Kitten *Fang *Cironielian Chrysalis Eater *Master of Games *Punk Rocket *Johnny Rancid *H.I.V.E. **Brother Blood **H.I.V.E Headmistress **Gizmo **Mammoth **Billy Numerous **Kyd Wykkyd **Angel **Steamroller **See-More **Private H.I.V.E. **XL Terrestrial *Professor Chang *Malchior *Katarou *The Source *Newfu *The Locrix *Shrieker *Mother Mae-Eye *Brotherhood of Evil **Brain **Monsieur Mallah **Madame Rouge **General Immortus *Psimon *Kardiak *Andre LeBlanc *Ding Dong Daddy *Chesire *Radiation Monster *White Monster *Gordanians Weapons & Abilites For a while, Sari is for all intents and purposes a normal human girl. She does however possess the AllSpark Key, which is for all intents and purposes a cure-all for whatever problem the Autobots are facing - it can repair them, activate machines, change the function of machines, whatever is required of the situation. However, after learning that she is a part Cybertronian, Sari gains the ability to shoot energy bolts/blasts from her hands. After using the Allspark Key to upgrade herself in "Transwarped", Sari gains a huge selection of weapons, including forming her hands into blasters and/or bladed weapons, foot mounted blades, arm mounted swords and a huge hammer, the ability to transform into an armored battle form, as well as strength well exceeding that of the average human. She also gains some more new abilities - Isaac Sumdac gives Sari a jetpack for Christmas, allowing Sari to fly while wearing it, and Sari herself demonstrates an ability to understand what is wrong with a broken machine merely by touching it. History Past Sari's origins are shrouded in mystery. She came into existence when a Cybertronian protoform appeared in Isaac Sumdac's laboratory. The baffled scientist reached out to touch the small, liquid metal creature, and received an electric shock that knocked him unconscious. When he awoke, the protoform had scanned his DNA and reconfigured into a techno-organic creature that appeared to be a human baby. Isaac "adopted" the robot child and named it "Sari", and raised it as his own daughter over the next eight years. Understandably, Isaac was reluctant to let Sari out into the world, and instead kept her mostly confined to Sumdac Tower, educating her with robot tutors and creating robotic companions like her pet Sparkplug to keep her company. Precisely how the protoform that became Sari appeared in Isaac's lab is unknown; Sari herself seems to believe that she was one of the protoforms stolen from the Cyber-Ninja Corps by Lockdown millions of years ago and stored aboard the Nemesis, but given that those protoforms were blanks, and that it was a different size and shape to all the other protoforms seen, this seems unlikely. Synopsis Appearances Episodes Games Books Comics Notes & Trivia Category:Humans Category:Techno-organics Category:Techno-organic Transformers Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Autobots Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Superstrength Category:Martial Artists